The placement of various types of cables and conduits (hereinafter called “conduits”) for example those of service providers, such as phone, gas, water and power, is traditionally effected by each service provider independently digging at different, and sometimes the same, locations on a property site so that each service provider may place their independent service conduits.
It is usually difficult to schedule all service providers to place their conduits at a property site on the same day, or over a relatively short period, and as conduits cannot be left exposed and unattended on a property site, the effect of this is that areas of a property site are repeatedly dug by each successive service provider when laying their respective conduits.
Due to the time and effort expended by each service provider in independently digging and laying their conduits at a respective site, the customer experiences delays in receiving provider services and added expense due to the cumulative work required to be performed by each provider in preparing the site for the laying of their conduits.
Furthermore, access points to the various conduits for the purposes of ‘servicing’ or indeed to ‘cut someone off’ for (for example) non payment of the service provider's invoice also tend to be scattered around the structure that is being provided with the service.